In recent years, IT products equipped with subminiature digital cameras such as, for example, cellular phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers, have actively been developed.
IT products equipped with conventional subminiature digital cameras incorporate a lens moving apparatus for aligning the focal distance of a lens by adjusting the distance between the lens and an image sensor, which converts outside light into a digital image.
A lens moving apparatus includes an upper elastic member and a lower elastic member. Each of the upper and lower elastic member may include an inner frame coupled to a bobbin, an outer frame coupled to a housing, and a connection portion connecting the outer frame and the inner frame.
The connection portion may be bent at least one time to form a predetermined pattern. Upward and/or downward movement in a first direction, that is, in the direction of the optical axis of the bobbin, may be flexibly supported by positional change and fine deformation of the connection portion.
However, such a conventional lens moving apparatus has drawbacks as follows:
When the connection portion is configured to have a specific pattern having a plurality of bent portions, the plurality of bent portions may vibrate at a specific frequency at the time of vibration of the connection portion, and thus there may be the generation of noise and an oscillation phenomenon.